The gang's all here
by bones-son
Summary: A fairly simple mission goes horribly wrong and York and Wash get separated from the others.


The mission was supposed to be fairly simple. Go in, reclaim the stolen info, and get back out again. They'd certainly had similar missions before. Carolina, Wash and York were on recovery. South, North and Wyoming would watch their backs while Maine was a distraction. The Insurrectionists had stolen a few classified documents that had to be returned as quickly as possible. 479er dropped them off on the balcony of the building and they ran in.

Carolina pointed to her right. "North, South and Wyoming, you guys go that way and scout it out. Maine, you're with us." The soldiers complied and ran off in their own directions.

"York, I'm gonna need your lockpicking skills, okay?"

"Hey, no problem." York replied cheerfully as the four ran through the building.

They ducked and slid behind a pair of doors as the Insurrectionists opened fire on them.

"Maine! Get out there and hold them off!" Carolina ordered through the gunfire. "Wash, York, come on." She waited until the enemies reloaded, and then stood up and began to run, shouting, "Sync?"

"Sync!" Wash and York replied as they ran with her, firing at the enemy. They skidded behind a wall and waited as Carolina checked behind them to make sure they wouldn't be followed. Maine seemed to be able to take care of himself.

"Alright, the documents should be on the floor just under this one. Remember, it'll be heavily guarded and there's a holographic lock, so be alert." Carolina instructed them.

"What exactly is so important about these documents?" Wash wondered aloud.

Carolina glared at him behind her visor. "That's not for us to question, Wash. We just get the job done."

They ran down a flight of stairs and came into a huge room, completely devoid of furniture save for a giant holographic lock over a door.

Carolina frowned. She'd expected the enemy to be in front of it, guarding it. And shouldn't their scouting team of gotten here already?

York walked over to the lock and examined it. "Man, this thing is huge."

"Can you get it open or not?" Carolina asked impatiently. She didn't like this mission and wanted it to be over with.

"'Course I can." York said proudly, putting a hand over his heart.

Wash rolled his eyes behind his helmet.

"Get to it. Wash, we're watching his back."

"Yes sir."

They took opposite ends of the room and surveyed the area.

"It's awfully quiet. Shouldn't we be hearing fighting?" Wash asked.

Carolina didn't answer.

York let out a sigh of frustration as he worked at the lock. _This would be so much easier if I had that AI already._

"Hey guys! I got it!" He announced as he unlocked it. Carolina and Wash stood up and began to walk over to it. The door opened.

"Shit!" Carolina growled as she pushed York to the side and rolled them out of the way.

Two armoured soldiers with rocket launchers emerged from behind the door and began firing.

"Find cover!" Carolina yelled. She and York ran over behind one side of the doors and Wash found shelter on the other side.

"We've got to get out of here." _Now we know why there's nothing in this room, nothing to hide behind._

_But how the hell do we get out of here?_

She sighed. "York, Wash, when I say sync, you get out of here! I'll hold them off!"

"But—" York began to protest.

"Do it! Sync!" She stood up and pulled out her plasma rifles.

Wash and York reluctantly got up and ran out of the room, dodging the bullets and leaving Carolina fending for herself. Not that she couldn't take care of herself.

"Carolina! Come on! We can draw their fire!" York shouted.

Carolina nodded to show she understood.

"Now!" York yelled and he and Wash opened fire on the enemy. Carolina dived between them and rolled behind the wall.

"Get this damn door shut!"

"On it!" York punched a few buttons and the door slid closed.

"What about the documents?" Wash asked as they ran back up the flight of stairs.

"479er! We need evac stat! It was an ambush!" Carolina radioed.

They ran onto the balcony to the rest of their team hiding out behind a few containers outnumbered against the Insurrectionists.

"Fuck."

"This turned out well, didn't it?" York observed.

"I don't think I've ever seen so many of them in one place. What was so important about that information?"

"You two, get over there and cover South." Carolina pointed to where South was alone fighting off three Insurrectionists.

"Yes sir."

Carolina analyzed the area. It was obvious they would not be able to win. She was about to run into the fray when she looked to the sky. She felt her heart skip a beat.

"York! Wash! Stop! Disregard covering South! Get back over here!" she screamed. Whether she gave the order too late or was unable to be heard, she didn't know. An enemy prowler was descending on them and it opened fire.

"No!" She screamed. She began to run towards them but she was too late. A blast hit them and they went flying towards the edge of the balcony. Her heart hammering in her chest, she raced towards them, and reached her hand out. York had already fallen off, Wash holding onto his leg and trying desperately to get a hold on the ground as he slid toward the edge. Carolina fell on her stomach and grabbed for his hand, but she was a heartbeat too slow. His hand dropped behind the edge and they went spiraling.

Carolina lay halfway over the brink and shrieked after them, panic flaring up in her chest and her arms outstretched, holding nothing. She nearly went after them, but her common sense got the better of her. 479er wasn't here yet, so there was no way there was hope of getting saved. She stared at their falling forms, unable to move. She'd failed. She tried to shake herself out of her horrified state. There were more soldiers that needed her to lead them, after all. She stood up and charged at the Insurrectionists, grabbing her plasma pistols and shot at them, anger filling her.

"What the hell just happened? Carolina! There's more to this! Get over here!" North shouted after her. She turned back to her squad, and then back at the enemy. North was right. The Insurrectionists were beginning to retreat, jumping onto the prowler that had shot York and Wash.

"What's going on? Why are they retreating?" South screamed.

Carolina realized suddenly what was happening. She ran back to her team. "We've got to get out of here! This place is gonna blow!"

"What?"

"Did I see York and Wash fall?" North inquired, his voice painfully concerned. "We've got to help them!"

"We're all gonna die if 479er doesn't get here right now!" Carolina stated, trying to get her priorities straight. "Where the hell is she?"

"You called?" The space ship hovered close to the balcony. "It's a warzone up there! Apparently their plan was to destroy the documents along with nearly this whole city. The whole place is rigged to blow!"

"The whole place?" Carolina demanded, as she and her group got onto the ship.

"Yeah, strap yourselves in, we've got to get out of here."

"No, we can't leave! I've got two men down there!"

"Where, on the_ ground_? Carolina, what part of 'the whole place is rigged to blow', do you not understand? This building along with all the others are going to blow up in a matter of minutes. We don't even know where they are!"

"Let me down. I'll find them."

"No way in hell. We're getting out of here."

"I'm their leader! They're a part of this team! We aren't leaving them behind!"  
479er shook her head. "I'm sorry. Director's orders. I've got to get you guys out of here." She closed the door on them.

Carolina stood, her hands balled into fists, staring at the door. She tried to calm herself down. She still had four members of her squad here that needed her to lead them. She couldn't break down, not here. She let out a breath and swung around and took her seat.

North glanced concernedly at her but didn't say anything.

When the bombs went off, they all watched the red fire erupt over the whole city. There was no feeling of victory. The mission had been a total failure. The air was thick with words unsaid.

Carolina looked hard at the burning city. _I'm coming back for you. You're not dead. Just wait for me._

….

The first thing he noticed was his side hurt like hell. At first it was a dull throbbing, but the pain began to increase as he slowly gained consciousness. He tried to sit up but immediately gasped and fell back to the floor. No, wait, it wasn't the floor. He was propped up against something. He turned to see what it was. Pillows.

He looked around. He was in a room that looked like an office, unused and old, but an office no less.

_What had happened?_

He had been following Lina's orders, he was supposed to be running to South's cover, and then nothing. He jolted as upright as his body would allow. He had been with Wash. What had happened to him? He would've gotten hit also, wouldn't he of?

Blinking into the musky room, he was relieved to see his friend sitting on the ground, leaning up against the wall next to him, his head slightly cocked to one side as if he was asleep. Afraid suddenly that he could be hurt or unconscious, York painfully leaned over and shook the younger soldier's arms. Wash snapped up and looked around the room, crouched into himself in a defensive position. He relaxed as he realized who had awoken him.  
"You're finally up, thank God. I was starting to get worried." Wash said, letting out a sigh.

"_I'm_ finally up? Why, what happened?"

"Well, we got hit by that ship, remember? I don't think I actually got hit by it, but you did. That's what that wound is from." Wash pointed to York's chest. "I think you got knocked out then. Then we fell off that building. Thankfully we weren't up very high, so we didn't die when we hit the ground. I think the whole city was rigged with bombs. When I woke up, the whole thing was in ruins. So I dragged us over here. You've been out for about two days."

York shook his head. "I can't believe they blew the whole place up."

"I can't believe we haven't been rescued by now. There must be something big going on up there." He looked up to the ceiling.

"Hopefully someone will have faith we're still alive." York said.

They were quiet for a few minutes, submerged in their thoughts.

"How's your wound, York? I didn't really know how to dress it, but I did find a first aid kit, with a bit of digging around."

"Could be better, but I'm not complaining. Could be worse, for getting blasted in the chest."

Wash nodded and smiled, relived. "I've been trying to radio them, but either our radios got ruined when we fell, or we're out of range. Either way, you're going to need medical attention when we're found."

York looked around. "Where exactly are we?"

"About half a mile from the building we were in. We fell a distance away from it, and then I had to find a safe place."

"Ugh. Is there any food here?"

"I haven't had time to search for any. Possibly around here someplace, I can go looking for some, if you want something."

"Nah, I think I can stand." York pushed his hand against the wall and tried to push himself up, but it was no use. The wound in his chest flared up and fell back against the wall. Wash shook his head.

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen." He fixed the pillows. "What do you want?"

"Anything with salt. Are we around a convenience store?"

"We're pretty close to one. I'll see if there's anything." Wash put his hand against the wall and leaned against it as he stood up.

"Wash…what's wrong with your leg?"

Wash looked down at himself. His left leg was slightly leaning inward and there was dried blood on the surface of his armour where his knee was. It was obvious it was hurting him, as he was putting most of his weight on his right side.

"Oh…its nothing. I just fell on it and cushioned our fall when we got to the ground." The younger soldier tried to blow it off, but York wasn't fooled.

"I don't think it's safe to walk on," he advised.

Wash waved his hand. "I dragged your ass over here; I think I can find some food." He let out a slightly nervous laugh.

York was worried about it, but he figured Wash was right. "Well, if you fall out there, I won't be able to help you back in."

Wash smiled. "I know. I'll be right back."

He limped over to the door, his hand on the wall and then walked outside and turned to his left, out of sight.

York sighed and put a hand to his chest. It hurt a lot more than he had let on. It felt like a thousand needles had been pushed all the way into his chest and were just sitting there. He drew his hand away and it was covered in blood. _Those bastards better find us before we die of blood loss_.

He pushed himself up against the wall, trying to get more comfortable. He knew Wash wouldn't be able to walk around to scout the area and get food for long. Their wounds would get the best of them soon.

Before he knew it, his eyes were closed and he was asleep again.

…

He woke with a start, afraid they were in the middle of battle. He reached to his side, searching for his gun, but it wasn't there. And then he remembered.

York looked over to his side, but he didn't see Wash. Instead, there was a heap of regular convenience store junk food lying next to him. He smiled. Gotta love civilian food. He grabbed a bag of chips and opened it. As he ate, he wondered how long he'd been asleep. It couldn't have been for too long, could it? And where had Wash gotten off to now? He had told him if he fell he wouldn't be much assistance.

At first, he wasn't worried. But as the hours dragged on he felt a creeping concern. The sun was just beginning to set when Wash limped in.

"What the hell have you been up to?"

Wash observed the depleted supply of food. "I see what you've been up to."

York crossed his arms and glared at Wash. "I was out for two days!"

"Three, really. When I got back with the food you slept nearly all day." Wash staggered over to where York was sitting and slid down the wall.

"What? Have you been awake all this time?"

Wash nodded.

"Dude, that cannot be good. I'll take watch tonight."

"No way, you're in no shape to fend off enemies." Wash protested stubbornly.

"I'll just wake you up if I see anything!"  
Wash patted his gun. "No, I don't think so. When I was out today, I already had to take out a stray Insurrectionist soldier."

"What? What're they doing around?"

"I dunno. They could be looking for survivors, or maybe that was one of the survivors. Either way, it's not safe."

Wash opened a bag of cookies and pushed one into his mouth.

"We have to get out of here." York stated.

"I dunno what we can do. We can only hope that they decide to come looking for us."

York nearly scoffed. "I don't know if faith alone is the way to go anymore."

Wash chewed thoughtfully. "It's been nearly four days. Maybe they are searching for us, and haven't found us yet?"

_Wash, always the optimist_. "Even if they were, would this really be the best place for us to be then? Maybe we should try going back to the building we were dropped off at and wait for them."

"That's actually a good idea. I'll scout it out tomorrow and then if it's safe we'll go."

"You shouldn't be going off on your own anymore, if you had to shoot another soldier already. I'm coming with."

"No."

"Yes, I am." York looked Wash in the eye and tried to show him that he would not be swayed on this.

Wash sighed. "Fine. First, get some sleep."

"How can you possibly be willing to stay up?"

Wash smiled and shook a bottle of soda. "I have all these to keep me up. Now go to sleep."

York turned away warily and closed his eyes.

Wash watched him until his breathing slowed and he was sure York was asleep and wouldn't try anything. He sat back and let out an exhausted sigh and rubbed his tired eyes. He knew he would have to get some sleep eventually; being awake for nearly four days alongside his injured leg was starting to take its toll. He'd already started to fall when he was out checking out the city.

He rubbed his leg and winced as the injury flared up again. It was getting harder to stand on.

He looked outside the glass door and watched. Their rescue was taking too long. He hadn't just seen one Insurrectionist soldier, he'd seen a few. He knew that now that it was starting to be safe to be out since it had been a while since the bombs had gone off there would be more of them. They would be found by the wrong people if they had to stay here much longer. He also knew that York's wound was not in the best of shape. It should have gotten medical attention immediately after it had happened. He was afraid about infection.

He sipped the soda and tapped his fingers. It was going to be a long night.

…

York woke up slowly to the sound of a lullaby. He lay there in that in that comfortable stage between waking and dreaming, his body tired but unable to feel the ache of his wounds yet. His brain was just beginning to wake, barely comprehending what it was hearing. All he knew was it was dark, he was tired, and the soothing sound was nice. It reminded him about something of his childhood.

He didn't want to wake up, but he couldn't stop the process of his mind nagging at him he should.

Reluctantly he opened his eyes and looked around, searching for the source of the pacifying sound. His eyes found Wash sitting up against the wall, tapping his hands on his thighs, his eyes glued to his knees, as if his mind was elsewhere.

York turned his eyes up to the ceiling. That was right; they were going to try to get back to the building today. York wanted to remind Wash that they should probably get going, but his comrade looked like he was totally zoned out. York couldn't blame him, he was definitely suffering from sleep deprivation.

They sat there for a long time until York coughed accidentally and Wash snapped his neck up and put his hands to his pistol, aiming it around like an enemy had been the one to make the noise.

York slapped his arm. "That was just me."

Wash uneasily put his gun down and rubbed his forehead. "Sorry."

"Don't sweat it." York assured him.

Wash inspected York's wound and shrugged his shoulders. "Do you think you're up for moving around?"

"I think I'll be good, I think I've gotten used to the pain by now. What about you, do you want to rest for a bit before we go? I think I can watch now."

Wash shook his head. "We should get going, I want to be out of here."

York wanted to protest, but he bit his tongue. Wash was right, they needed to leave.

Wash slowly slid himself up the wall. "Alright, I'll grab your arms, okay?"

Slowly and carefully they managed to get York standing upright. York made a face and grabbed his chest. "Holy shit, this is harder than I thought it was going to be."

Wash put his arm around York's back and under his armpit, and York put his other arm around Wash's shoulder. Together the two injured soldiers managed to hobble over to the glass doors and get them open. York took a deep breath and looked around. The city really was in ruins. The fires had gone out by now, but rubble was laying everywhere and all the building looked like they could fall at any moment. It was a ghost town.

"Okay, now we've got to be careful. Because there's probably a lot more Insurrectionists hanging around since it's been a while since the battle. Just keep going where I go, alright?"

York nodded and grimaced. They slowly made their way through the street, hanging close to the buildings for support.

It seemed like it took forever, but finally they were in sight of the towering building. It wasn't hard to tell which one it was; it was the tallest one for miles.

"Do you want to rest for a moment?" Wash asked, gasping.

"That's a good idea," York said, equally as exhausted. Wash helped York slide down the wall, and then he leaned against it, his rifle in his hands.

"I don't think we're in danger, Wash. Sit down."

"Yes, we are. This city isn't safe. I don't want to be caught off guard."

Exasperated, York let it go. He knew Wash was right. Quite frankly, he didn't like sitting out in the open either, he felt like a duck just waiting for the poachers to shoot it.

When they'd regain their breaths, they shambled forward.

They were a few feet in front of the building when the gun shots rang out.

"And just when I thought we were done with ambushes." York muttered as he ducked.

"We've got to get to cover!"

"Where can we go?"

"Come on, we can make it to the building—" Wash stopped in his tracks and looked to the sky, his face at once one of horror. "Get out of the way! Grenade!" Without warning he pushed York as hard as he could and the tan soldier fell forward and rolled into the safety of the building. He looked up.

"Wash!" he cried.

The grenade went off.

Time slowed down. York tried to stand up, but suddenly he found himself unable to, he grabbed his chest and screamed in pain, his voice drowned out by the sound of the grenade. He squeezed his eyes shut as debris went flying everywhere. The only sound he could hear was a loud shrill ringing in his ears, and then all at once the sound of gunshots returned. _But why were they still shooting?_

He felt arms lifting him up, and he tried desperately to kick and punch them off, but it was no use.

"Let go of me!"

"Wow, you're welcome."

York glared through the dust. "North?"

"No, South." The dark purple and green soldier retorted. "We finally found you guys, c'mon, we're getting out of here."

"Yeah, I can tell you really tried your best."

"Hey, we've been busy. You're lucky Carolina was so adamant about saving you."

York found himself smiling in spite of himself.

North helped York walk out of the building, where Wyoming and Maine covered them as they walked as quickly as they could to the shuttle. North strapped York in and then ran back out into the fight.

"You are alive!" 479er glanced over at him. "Good thing, too. Carolina has been in a foul mood all week."

"How come it took you guys so long?"

"Apparently the documents were a lot more valuable than we were told. The Insurrectionists felt it better to destroy them than let them get into our hands."

York leaned back, tired as hell. He watched his comrades fight, glad that this time they seemed overly capable of handling the situation. When the enemy started to falter and run away, he could hear Carolina yelling at everyone to get back.

Maine, Wyoming, and C.T. ran onto the shuttle. Wyoming and C.T. mumbled their congratulations on him not being dead and Maine grunted.

Finally North and Carolina emerged from the dust, carrying Wash between them.

"Is he okay?" York asked, worried.

Carolina strapped Wash in and his head drooped forward. She took her seat next to York. "He's just unconscious, I think." She turned her gaze to York and scrutinized him. "Are you okay?"

York patted his chest. "I got hit here in the blast that knocked us off the building. I think I'm alright other than that."

Carolina nodded, not taking her eyes off him. "There's a medical team waiting to take you guys in as soon as we get back."

"Good, this was starting to get really annoying."

Carolina smiled behind her helmet, relieved that they were still alive and could've been worse for wear. She punched York's shoulder affectionately.

"Hey! I'm injured enough as it is!"

Carolina laughed. "Sorry, just glad that this rescue mission wasn't for nothing."

"C'mon, I know you missed this." He gestured to all of himself.

Carolina turned away, smiling to herself. She was happy her whole squad was together again.

**A/N: Okay so I decided to write a slightly longer, more adventurous story. I thought of making this way longer and have chapters and stuff, but I wrote this at midnight when I was really tired, so I decided against it. I feel like its a little fast paced, but oh well. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
